Motel Dreams
by TheEvilPeaches
Summary: Pritkin always wins, even when he's asleep.


**AN: **OMG people, I have had this sitting on my livejournal since 2008! It was one of the first Cassie Palmer fics since there was no fanfiction for it on this site so I only posted on livejournal in my writing journal. Imagine my surprise to finally see we have a section for it here!**  
**

**Warnings: **There is sexual content below. Don't like it? Don't read it. I'm sick of these crazy kids complaining and having good authors fics removed. Get lives kids, if it says "M" you shouldn't be looking at it. I've already had a fic removed for being 'too explicit' for M. Yeah right...**  
**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Karen Chance.

* * *

:::

* * *

I was still fuming when I hopped into bed. My arguments with a certain bad-tempered mage usually have that effect on me. I didn't even spare him a glance when he stumbled into the dark room an hour after. I glared at the motel ceiling instead, counting the cracks to keep my anger in check.

I could feel him hesitate at the door, feeling his eyes travel over my resting form. I almost smiled; it was amazing how well I knew his silent actions after all this time.

"Miss Palmer?" He whispered.

I snorted and rolled over in bed, pulling the thin sheet up over my head. I heard him give a sigh of frustration, "Fine, have it your way," he hissed.

_I will_, I thought spitefully. Let him have a hissy fit. I didn't care. His footsteps were soft on the floor as he moved over to the bed beside mine. There was a rustle of clothes and I knew he had taken his white t-shirt off. I peeked through my lowered lashes and watched as he kicked off his sneakers and slid into the bed.

Now both of us were in bed fuming. Great. The tension was so thick that I would have had to use a butcher knife to cut through it.

Soon, after what felt like ages, I felt a strange warmth fall over me, lulling me into sleep. I sighed and rolled onto my back, my last thoughts lingering on the one and only John Pritkin.

* * *

:::

* * *

I was dreaming; that much I knew. Honestly, why else would Pritkin be kneeling between my legs with no shirt on? Heck, I was sitting on my bed, with only my bra and undies on. The look on his face was one I hadn't seen before, a look that told me that he was thinking of apologizing for something, but he really, really didn't want to. Typical man.

His large, warm hands settled on my thighs. "Miss Palmer, I wanted to talk to you-"

I huffed angrily, "Well I don't want to talk to you jerk face; get out of my dream!"

I started to get up, so I could move away, but his hands moved from my thighs to my ankles, holding them with an iron grip. "That's exactly why I'm here. Since you won't talk to me while conscious-"

I tuned him out, there were so many things I would rather do with him. I ran my eyes over his chest, his face, and stared at him mouth. God, I loved his lips.

A startled look came over his face. "What?" He rasped.

I flushed; I must have uttered the last part out loud. The warmth in the dream was becoming unbearably hot and suddenly power was radiating from the man in front of me. I rested my hands on his shoulders and sighed; why did he have to be such a prick all of the time?

I spread my legs slightly and watched as his eyes dropped to the area between them. He licked his lips slightly and I watched with interest as a little blush began to form high on his cheeks.

However, that only lasted a moment because his resolve came back. "Just listen to me for a few minutes, then I will leave you alone," he said.

I scooted to the edge of the bed, closer to him. My body wasn't listening to my brain very well because I wouldn't be doing this if I were awake…would I? "What if I don't want you to leave me alone?" I heard myself whisper huskily.

What am I saying? What am I doing?

Within seconds I was against the wall, covered by his body. "You don't know what you're asking for," he whispered.

I looked up into his intense emerald eyes and struggled to keep a steady voice. "I know what I want," I replied.

Oh my God, I had no idea what I wanted.

I ran my hands down his muscled body, running my hands through the hair on his chest. He gasped slightly as I leaned in and took one of his nipples into my mouth, sucking gently. I didn't really stop to think on the matter that his shirt had magically disappeared at my whim.

Suddenly, his fingers were on my bottom and he was hoisting me up against the wall, settling me on his hips. My legs wrapped around him, pulling me closer to the hardness I felt growing under his zipper. The only thing separating us was my thin little piece of underwear and his jeans.

"Miss Palmer," he gasped out, his whole body quivering against mine.

"Cassie," I corrected him, "You're five seconds from shoving your manly bits in me, I think you can say my name."

There was a shadow of a smirk on his lips, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes, intense with need. His hands tightened on my bottom as he pressed against me harder, causing my back to grind into the wall. The warmth between my legs was delicious and I couldn't help but rub against him, wiggling my hips slightly. I moaned softly at the friction, watching his green eyes darken.

He seemed to be at a loss for words.

I, however, knew exactly what to say. "Pants. Off. Now."

He grinned, reaching between us momentarily to unzip himself. I felt my stomach tighten with excitement as I remembered that he didn't wear underwear. I wiggled a bit, trying to figure out how I was going to get my underwear off. Pritkin seemed to have ideas different than mine. After he had freed his arousal, he simply tore my undies right off my body.

I gasped. "Hey, those were ten dollars, you jerk!"

He smirked slightly, staring into my eyes as he gripped himself in his large hand, rubbing the tip against my soft opening. I gasped as the head slowly entered me, stretching me. My hands gripped his shoulders tighter and I could tell his liked that by the way his eyes closed. Without warning, he thrust up and into me completely. "Oh, Cassie…" He hissed, clutching me to him hard. I cried out at the sudden intrusion, arching my back, offering my breasts to him unconsciously. He latched onto one of my nipples, gently rocking his hips, waiting for me to become more ready since he knew I wasn't all that experienced in sex. If at all, actually.

As soon as I became adjusted to his size, waves of pleasure began to flow through me. I held onto him, whimpering his name. The heat between my legs grew and grew, becoming unbearable. "Move faster," I urged him, pulling him away from my nipples momentarily to kiss his mouth.

"As you wish," He growled against my lips, thrusting into me hard.

His kiss was like liquid fire, and he claimed me for his own as he slid in and out of me. He swallowed all of my cries, and I swallowed a few of his. His fingers would probably leave marks on my hips.

One of his hands slid between us, and his fingers played with my clit making me moan like a slut (which made me quite embarrassed by the way, but he seemed to like it). "Come on, baby, come for me," He growled harshly, pistoning his hips.

The passion filled quality of his voice made my insides spasm. I didn't know if that was dirty talk, but it sure felt like it to me. "Jo…John…" I whispered.

He had a look in his beautiful green eyes that told me he knew I was slowly tipping over the edge. He pressed his thumb down roughly on my clit, pushing me over the edge, making my muscles clench his erection hard. I cried out his name, and something else completely unintelligible, but he seemed to understand because he began to throb inside me.

His teeth sank into my neck as he came, growling against my skin. I cried out in pain and pleasure, my nails digging into his back. He undulated his hips as he rode his orgasm out, gently licking the spot where he had bitten me. I relaxed my grip on him and simply collapsed against his sweaty form, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder.

After he had regained his strength, he pulled us away from the wall and gently plopped us back on the bed.  
The moment we got settled beside each other, he seemed to come alive with nervous energy. He rolled onto his side so that his entire body was facing mine. To my surprise, his eyes seemed worried. "About what I said earlier today, Cassie, oh God, I'm so sor-"

Did he ever, ever, forget his mission? No.

I kissed him harshly, trying to stop the flow of words from escaping his mouth. "Don't say it," I whispered into his mouth, "I don't need to hear you say it to know that you are."

I couldn't bear to see him vulnerable; to me, he equaled strength. I wouldn't let him ruin that image. He pulled me to him and rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I felt a contented warmth fall over us as I wrapped my arms around him. He replied to my action by draping a leg over my hip.

I ran my hand over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples every so often. I glanced up at him, but his eyes were closed, relaxed. I huddled as close as I could, wanting to be molded to him, wanting to be a part of him.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," I murmured against his neck, gently lapping at the saltiness I found there.

I felt rather than heard him purr. His green eyes flashed open and his pride and arrogance were once again in place. Before I could react, he cupped my nether region firmly, thrusting his middle finger into me. I cried out, arching into him. I felt his smug smile against my breast as he licked and sucked my nipples harshly, almost to the point that it hurt.

My hands were in his hair holding him firmly to my chest as he aggressively assaulted my hardened peaks. I moaned loudly, pushing my hips further down onto his digit, the wet sound of his finger moving in and out making me blush.

And then, as soon as it had started, it stopped. His eyes met mine and that rare, soft smile crossed his features. "If it's necessary, but right now, it's time to wake up."

We'd do it again if it was necessary? The nerve!

Suddenly, his face blurred before disappearing completely. I fell into darkness.

* * *

:::

* * *

I felt like I was swimming in warmth as my eyes slowly blinked open. I glanced at the clock next to me, watching it blink four am at me warily. The motel room felt so warm…

I sighed and arched my back slowly, remembering the pleasure I had felt in my dream. Stupid, stupid Pritkin, making me have dreams with his stupid sex powers…

As if having a mind of its own, my hand drifted down past my stomach, gently brushing against the juncture between my legs.

"Have trouble sleeping?"

I snatched my hand away from my aching point and rolled over to look at the bed next to mine. Pritkin was sprawled on his back, looking at me sleepily; the only articles of clothing on his body were his pants, which we low on his hips. I scowled when I focused on his smug smirk. _I should have known you had a hand in this, you half incubus prick_, I thought angrily.

"Shut your face, Pritkin."

His self-satisfied grin only got wider.

* * *

:::

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. SMEX. Review if you liked it because it makes me happy!

I also have some small drabbles for these two one livejournal still, not sure if I am going to move them over yet though. Links are found in my profile.

Yes, so seeing as I actually wrote this in 2008, some of the info might be outdated as this was written when Cassie/Pritkin was kind of a new thing in the books and he still called her 'Miss Palmer.' So yeah, Pritkin being naughty and using his incubus powers to have make up sex with Cassie while asleep ha.


End file.
